


The Taskpool You Deserve

by lordjenjen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story for Cal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taskpool You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlazeCal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/gifts).



The Taskpool you deserve.

 

Tony grumbled as he made his way into the secret base, it wasn't a good secret base since Tony had little trouble finding it. He was a fucking mercenary! A good one too! He wasn’t some idiotsitter! But that’s basically what he was. An idiotsitter to the world's biggest idiot.

Taskmaster was met with little resistance from guards and took them out easily. He made his way to where the prisoner was being held, leaving a breadcrumb trail of bodies. By the time Taskmaster was outside the door, he was far from happy. A wild man hunt is not what he had planned for this weekend.

Tony kicked down the door. Inside was the man he came for, chained to a table. There were three other people in the room, white lab coats being a dead give away to who they were.

“Here’s how this is going to go.” Tony pointed his gun at the man at the computer. “You’re going to do your thing and disable the electrical current running to the shackles.”

“And what if I don’t?” Tony was in no mood for lippy scientists. He shot the guy between the eyes and trained his gun onto the next in line.

The scientist immediately began typing in passcodes. Tony watched the man type. The slight buzzing noise in the room got louder and a scream emitted from the man on the table. Taskmaster let out a growl and shot the scientist in temple before training his gun on the third and shooting that one too. He had the passwords he needed. Taskmaster turned the power to the contraption off and began rummaging through the computer’s data base. It wasn’t too difficult to wipe the system of all the data they had collected on their current subject. 

Always the opportunist, he pulled out a flash drive, and downloaded all the data they had on every super before wiping their system of that too. Tony grabbed the keys off one of the dead scientists and freed the prisoner.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Deadpool’s voice was raspier than usual.

“You owe me Wilson. I had to stop a training camp to come get you.”

“As always it’s much appreciated but un....”

Tony threw a spear Deadpool costume at the man, cutting off his sentence. “Shut up and get dressed so we can go home.”

Wade smiled as he put on his pants. “I love you too, Tony.”


End file.
